The Stolen Love Potion
by HOAFAN4EVER
Summary: What happens when Joy steals a love potion from Victor? Does she use it on Fabian? Will Nina be able to break the spell Or will Fabian be stuck under Joy's spell forever?  This is my 2nd Fanfiction! Pls. Review!
1. The Bottle that ruined everything

**Hi Everyone! I'm Manda! You guys probably know me from my other story,_ Confessions at midnight_. If not, HI! :)  
><strong>

**Your Reviews were so nice on my last story... so i decided to write another one!**

**Well, I think that's enough for introductions..**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**INTRODUCING! THE STOLEN LOVE POTION!**

* * *

><p>The Stolen Love Potion<br>Chp. 1

**Joy's POV**  
>Ugh! That American! She stole my Fabian from me! He was mine first, but now she's got him wrapped around her fingers. I was walking back to Anubis house after school and passed by them.<br>They were holding hands, laughing, and being all love-y dovey. That should be me! But I have a plan...

_**After lights out**_  
>I snuck out of my room after lights out and walked down the stairs.<p>

I asked Patricia where victor keeps the cellar keys. She was suspicious about it at first but eventually just let it go. I took the keys to the cellar out of the spare keys box and opened the cellar door.

I walked down the stairs quietly and once I was down those few steps I ran to victor's table, where he kept all his potions and elixirs. When my dad had his society meetings I used to come with him and learned what victor keeps in here. I examined the table and found a flask with red liquid. It was marked L.P. It had the side effects and instructions on the back.

_Yes! This is the one!_  
>I put the bottle in my jacket pocket and ran for the door.<p>

I quickly walked up the steps and locked the door. I went to the kitchen and grabbed 2 bottles of water. I opened one of the bottles of water and took the flask out of my pocket. I opened the flask and dropped a few drops of it into the bottle.  
>I closed the water bottle and shook it. I put the letters "L.P." on the bottle of water with the drops in it, and walked upstairs to my room. Nina Martin prepare to be heartbroken.<br>_  
><em>_**The Next day**_  
>I was walking back to the house alone (again), I should say.<br>But then I saw Fabian reading a book and walking back to the house. He wasn't far ahead of me. Time to put my plan into action. I grabbed the water bottle out of my bag and ran over to him yelling his name.

"FABIAN!" I yelled  
>He stopped and turned around.<p>

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled

"Hey," he said when I caught up to him

"You want a bottle of water?" I asked breathing heavily

"You look like you need it more than me." He laughed.

I shook my head and stopped breathing heavily.  
>"No, it's alright I have another bottle."<p>

Are you sure? He asked

"Yah, go ahead"

"Alright?" He opened the bottle and took a sip.

_Now only if Nina was here._ I smiled to myself  
>I heard Nina and Mara walking towards us from behind me.<br>Nina saw him and yelled his name. Perfect, time for step 2.

"Joy do you have-"Fabian started but I cut him off and kissed him.  
><em>I could almost hear Nina and Mara gasp…<em>

**Nina's POV**

Mara and I were walking back to Anubis house and I saw Fabian. Walking with... Joy?

Why is he walking with her? I yelled his name out but he didn't turn to look at me.

When Me and Mara walked closer, out of nowhere **Joy kissed Fabian**! I can't believe her!  
>She pulled away and I stomped over to them.<br>When I was a few steps away from them something happened that I never ever expected to happen

**He kissed her**…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys like the intro! Please Review! The next chapter should be up by now!<strong>

**_Manda (It feels good to be back!)**


	2. I'm GOING TO KILL HIM!

**Hey! How's it going? Good? Bad? **

**Please Review and tell me what you think!/?**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>The Stolen Love Potion<br>Chp. 2

**Nina's POV**  
>After I saw Fabian kiss Joy, I felt like someone stabbed my heart.<p>

I ran as fast as I could to Anubis house and heard Mara calling my name.  
>I ignored it and opened the front door. I slammed the door and ran up the stairs.<br>"Nina, sweetie what's wrong?" Trudy asked while cleaning a pan.  
>My eyes were like waterfalls right now and I didn't want to talk about it. I continued to run up the stairs and got to my room. I slammed my door and laid face flat on my bed. I cried into my pillow for about 20 minutes. Then I heard the front door open.<p>

**Amber's POV**  
>I got home from school and went to my room. I found Nina laying on her be faced down.<p>

"Nina?" I asked

She didn't reply

"Nina? What's wrong?" I asked

She still didn't reply

I sat on her bed and rubbed her back

"Nina? What's wrong? Please tell me?"

I heard her start to cry.

She sat up and put her head in her hands.

"Nina wh-" she cut me off

"Fabian... Kiss... In... Me..." She said between sobs

"What? Fabian kissed you? Is that a bad thing?" I asked

She shook her head.

"I wish he did instead of HER!" She exaggerated the last word

"Who?" I asked

"Joy..." She started to cry again

"What? What happened? Here…" I walked over to my vanity table and grabbed a tissue. I handed it to her and sat down.

She wiped her tears away and blew her nose.

"I was walking back to the house with Mara and we saw Joy and Fabian walking together, then all of a sudden Joy just kisses him! I couldn't believe her!

Then she pulled away and I walked towards them. But then..." She continued to cry

"Then what?" I asked feeling the anger boiling up inside me

"He kissed her!" She said before crying harder

"WHAT?" I yelled standing up

She just nodded and cried

"THAT LITTLE… UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! I GONNA GO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND! I yelled stomping out of the room.

**"I'm going to kill him!"**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's short but i swear the next chapters are longer!<br>**

**_Manda  
><strong>


	3. Poor Nina

**Ok ok i have to admit this is one of the shortest chapters I've EVER written, BUT chp. 4 is longer I PROMISE!**

**Please Read and Review!/? **

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>The Stolen Love Potion<br>Chp. 3

**Amber's POV**

I found him in his room sitting on his bed reading a book with Joy.

"FABIAN RUTTER! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! I walked up to him and slapped his face

"OWW! AMBER! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled back

"For breaking Nina's heart! How could you!" I yelled

"Oh.." He stood up.

"Yah OH! And you! How could you do that to Nina Joy! She's the one who found you!" I yelled at Joy

She just smiled and hugged Fabian. When He put his arm around her... GOSH! I wanted to kill them both!

"What's with all the yelling?" Patricia came into the room

"Look!" I pointed a finger at Fabian and joy.

"Joy? Fabian? What's going on?" Patricia asked

"Nina and I are done and I'm with Joy now." Fabian explained

"What?" Patricia yelled

"Exactly!" I agreed

"Joy? Why would you do this to Nina? I thought she was your friend!" Patricia yelled

She rolled her eyes.

"Me and that American? Friends? I rather die!" She laughed

"THAT'S IT!" I lunged at her but Patricia held me back

"If you guys don't mind we'd like you to leave." Fabian commanded

"Fine! If that's how it's going to be prepare for the worst Fabian Rutter!" I stomped out

Patricia just shook her head and left the room.

**Poor Nina…**

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY CHP. 4 IS LONGER, I WOULD KNOW I JUST FINISHED EDITING IT! but, it's not going up until I get 5 reviews!<strong>

**So Please Review!**

**_Manda**


	4. Take him! And my seat, I don't care

**Hey Guys! I'm so happy that you guys like the story!**

**See this chapter is longer:)**** Please Review!  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>The Stolen Love Potion<p>

Chp. 4

**Amber's POV**

I Still Can't Believe Him! Nina doesn't want to come down for supper. She's still pouring her eyes out. She told me to go on ahead. I didn't want too but she said I should. I got my magazine and walked into the common room. Everybody else except Fabian and Joy were there. I sat down on the couch next to Alfie.

"Is it true?" Mara asked me

"That what?" I asked

"That Nina and Fabian broke up because of Joy?" Jerome asked

"No, not exactly..."

"Then what happened?" Mick asked

"Fabian didn't tell you?" I asked

"No, I saw him and Joy in our room but I left before I could ask." He explained

"And you thought that was normal?"Patricia asked Mick

Mick hung his head in defeat and Patricia rolled her eyes

"Anyways, long story short, Nina saw Fabian and Joy kiss, Fabian and Joy are a couple, and we are all allowed to hate their guts."

"Why?" Alfie asked

I glared at him. He raised his hands up in surrender

"Because we worked so hard to get Nina and Fabian together but he just had to screw everything up!" I yelled

"So? What are we going to do?" Mara asked

"Ignore Fabian, make him choose. Us? Or Joy?"

"And if he chooses Joy?" Jerome asked

"Then we do whatever it takes to destr- I mean break them up." I plotted

They nodded and Fabian and Joy walked in.

His arm was around her AGAIN! Ugh!

"Hey guys!" Fabian greeted  
>I looked at them and nodded. They pretended they weren't there and Trudy called us for supper.<p>

We sat down and Joy sat in Nina's seat.  
>We glared at her and Fabian gave a look to stop.<p>

"What? I can't sit here?" Joy asked

"No." I spat

"Why not?" Fabian retorted

"Because that's my seat." Nina said walking in with her arm crossed and her eyes still a little puffy

"Well this seat, and Fabian were mine first." She smiled evilly

"Well you can have my seat and Fabian. I don't want them anyways." Nina replied

Fabian looked at her dumbfounded and sad. She just rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple, then left and went back to our room.

"I've lost my appetite." I said pushing my plate away.

"Me too." Patricia and Mara followed

"Hate to say it, but us too." Followed Jerome and Alfie.

We all stood up and left.

Mick just sat there. I grabbed his wrist and he grabbed an apple before leaving the table.

All of us walked back to my room where we found Nina sitting on the floor looking out the window.

**Nina's POV**

I still can't believe Joy. I remember when Fabian was here sitting next to me looking at the stars. That's when we found the clue in the telescope. We weren't together at the time but at least he was with me and not Joy.

I sighed. I heard my door open and but I didn't look to see who it was.

Everyone except Fabian and Joy came into my room. (of course)

"Nina?" Amber asked

I didn't answer, I just continued to stare out my window

"Did you really mean it when you said you didn't want Fabian?" Amber asked

"No, but there's no way I'm getting him back." I sighed.

"Nina, Fabian's stupid he doesn't deserve you. You don't need him." Patricia sat down next to me

"Thanks Patricia, but I'm not really in the mood for complements."

The rest of them sat around me.

"Are you still going to the dance? This one's for the beginning of spring!" Amber asked

I scoffed. "I don't think so Amber,I don't have a date and I don't really want to see Fabian and Joy together."

"But you have too, it just won't be the same if you weren't there." Mara said

I sighed and looked out my window

"Look Nina maybe this could be a good thing. Maybe Fabian will snap out of this whole Joy thing and come back to you. The best things always happen at the dances for you two. I mean you guys kissed at the last one." Patricia said

I sighed at the memory.

"Please? Nina? Please?" Amber begged

Everybody was giving me a pleading look. Well except for Mick he was kind of distracted by the apple.

"Alright fine but for you guys not because I want too." I laughed.

"Yay!" The group hugged me.

"Well, I'm starving do you guys want to go eat?" I asked

"Yea! Let's go!" Amber said excited

**I hope their right…**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, That was Chp. 4! I won't be uploading Chp.5 yet, because I still need to edit it. BUT it is worth the wait. Chp. 5's like the Climax or Foreshadowing? Idk:)<strong>

_**Thanks for the Reviews on the First few chps!**_

_**To FabinaLuv: Thanx! I hate Foy to dn't worry Probably won't last long:)**_

_**To patrome4ever: Thanx! I don't like Jabian either. It's just so annoying! Probably won't last long**_

_**And to my Still Very Important Other Reviewers: Thanx! To be honest I like writing this story better than my first one! It's not as confusing:p**_

**Please as always Review!/?**

**_Manda  
><strong>


	5. The Discovery

**Hey Guys, THIS IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT! :I haven't really gotten that many reviews on this story so I might _discontinue it_. So I really need your reviews, I _NEED_ to know if the story's good or not... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>The Stolen Love Potion<br>Chp. 5

**Nina's POV**

Tonight we are going to the "Bloom of Spring" dance.

I'm not as excited for it as the other girls. Mainly, because Joy and Fabian are going to be there. But I'm putting on a smile for Amber and the others. I don't want to ruin their night.  
>The Girls and I are getting ready in mine and Amber's room. Joy went to the salon in town by herself because she didn't want us to do her hair. Honestly we didn't want to do her hair either. Amber had curlers in her hair helping Patricia with her makeup and Mara was in the bathroom putting on her dress. I was just about done. I wore spaghetti -strapped white dress that had a pink rose design and white flats that had white bows on them. <strong>(AN: Nina's dress is on my profile (Follow the link)<strong>. Amber said I did a pretty good job picking out my dress so it gave her the right to do my hair. She curled my hair and tied half of it up, so the bottom half stayed down, resting on my shoulders. She placed a small pink bow right above where it was tied.

"Guys? Do I look alright?" I asked unsure of my appearance

"Nina. Don't worry, You look absolutely perfect and believe me, I would know." Amber said and Patricia nodded in her seat

"Nina? Can you get my necklace in my room?" Patricia asked

"Sure. What does it look like?" I asked

"It's a long silver chain with a black heart at the bottom. It should be in my jewelry box." She replied

"You have a jewelry box?" Amber asked in disbelief

"Hey! I didn't want it. My parents got it for me." Patricia defended

"Alright, be right back." I laughed

I left the room and opened Patricia, Mara and Joy's door. I walked over to Patricia's nightstand and found her jewelry box. It was painted black. _Typical Patricia._

I got the necklace and passed by Joy's vanity table.

"I can't…, I shouldn't…" I said to myself. I poked my head out the door to check if anybody was coming.

After I saw that nobody (_particularly Joy_) was coming, I started looking through Joy's drawers.

"Nothing... Nothing... Whoa, what's this?" I said examining a half empty bottle. It had some kind of red

liquid in it. I read the label and my eyes widened.

Then suddenly the door burst opened.

"What are you doing in here?" Joy asked angrily

"I-I just had to get something for Patricia." I said with the bottle behind my back

"Well if you have what you need, it'd be nice if you left." She demanded

"No problem, I was just on my way out."  
>I walked passed her, still hiding the bottle and left the room.<p>

As soon as I heard her close the door, I ran into my room.

**They would not believe what I found...**

* * *

><p><strong>I probably won't be uploading the next chapter any time soon... I haven't even started on it. (Sorry)<strong>

**Please Review!/?**

**_Manda  
><strong>


	6. Details and Side Effects?

**Hey Guys! Guess what? Because of all your AWESOME reviews, I'm going to to continue this story:) Special Thanks to TICKLES3000 for giving me a very convincing pep talk:) Anyways, Just wanted to tell you that. Oh and in this story, Jerome and Nina are like brother and sister. _This is not a Fabina- to- Foy- to- Jina story! Just a heads up, due to future confusion._**

**Please Please Please Review!/?**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>The Stolen Love Potion<br>Chp. 6

**Nina's POV**

I burst through my bedroom door surprising Amber, Patricia, and Mara.

"Nina? Are you okay?" Mara asked me

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Here Patricia." I said tossing the necklace to her.

I sat down on my bed and hid the bottle under my pillow.

"And Done! Finally!" Amber said pulling out the last curler in her hair**. _(AN: The rest of the girls outfits are on my profile! Follow the Link)_**

I heard and knock on the door and yelled come in.

"Hey, are you done yet? Fabian and Joy are already there." Jerome complained walking into the room. Alfie and Mick followed behind him. _Boy, Do they clean up good. They all wore tuxes and black ties._

"Yeah, almost done, just let me out on my shoes, Mick do you have to tickets?" Mara asked Mick

While Mara looked for her shoes, I put my right hand over my right eye signaling Jerome and Alfie for a Sibuna meeting.

"Oh look at the time! Mara and Mick, you both look absolutely beautiful! Off you go now!" Alfie and Jerome said pushing the two out the room.

"So? What's this all about then?" Jerome asked sitting next to me on my bed.

"Look what I found in Joy's vanity table." I pulled the bottle out from my pillow.  
>I handed it to Jerome who after shaking it passed it to Patricia.<p>

"What is it?" Amber asked

"I have no idea but it has the letters, "L.P" labeled on the back." I answered

"Wait a sec, look at this," Patricia said motioning us to take a closer look.  
>"When you take the label off, it has the description written on the back." She said peeling off the label<p>

"What does it say?" I asked Patricia

"Umm... Love Potion: Sample #1" She read

"I knew it! Joy did do something to Fabian! That's what I saw him drinking last week!" I exclaimed

"Okay Here, Details: blah- blah- blah-one kiss to another- blah-blah..."

"Wait here! Umm the potion will be permanent after one week it is consumed." Patricia continued

"That's tonight! See, I told you guys, it's over. I'm never going to get Fabian back now..." I sighed

"Wait! There's something else." Patricia squinted her eyes.

"Weird how there's the whole side -effects and details thing on that. It's like Victor bought that at a drug store where they sell them for £5!" Alfie pointed out. **(AN: 5 Pounds?)**

We laughed but focused on what Patricia was trying to read.

"Okay, umm... It says the potion's powers can wear off if..." Patricia squinted more

"If? If what? What?" I yelled shaking her by her shoulders  
>"What- Are- you-Stop!" Patricia said swatting my hands away<p>

Jerome pulled me back by my shoulders and I sat me down on my bed. I laid my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my back

"Please continue, Patricia" Jerome said

"If... The person's true love kisses them before the day ends..." Patricia finished

"Aww! True Loves kiss will break the spell! That's so romantic!" Amber clapped her hands in excitement.

"There we go. All we have to do is get Nina to kiss Fabian!" Patricia summarized

"Whoa, whoa wait, not to burst anybody's bubbles here but, how are we going to do that? It's not like Fabian's just going to be willing to kiss me. I mean Joy probably won't even let me 10 near him!" I pointed out

"Don't worry, I have a plan..." Jerome smirked

I raised my eyebrows and he told us his mastermind plan.

**This might actually work…**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Was it a good explanation? Yes? No?<strong> **I already have chp. 7 just have to edit it! I need at least 5 reviews before I upload it:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!/?**

**_Manda**


	7. Please Work!

**Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long! So as a bonus I am putting Chp. 8 up today!**

**PLEASE REVIEW?/!**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>The Stolen Love Potion<p>

Chp. 7

**Jerome's POV**

"So? What do you think?" I asked after telling them my plan.

"As hard as it is to say, but it might actually work." Patricia admitted

"Yes!" I high fived Alfie

"Well if we are all ready, can we please hurry up and get to the dance?" Amber complained

"Yes Amber." We laughed as we walked out the door.

Wait! I have to take pictures! Trudy yelled.

We took a group picture in front  
>of the stairs, then by couples. It was Alfie and Amber, and I took my picture with Patricia.<p>

It was Nina's turn next. Right before Trudy took the picture.

"Wait!" I said putting my hand in front of the camera

"What is it sweetie?" Trudy asked

I walked over to Nina and stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Jerome?" Nina asked

"Shh... Just smile..." I told her

Trudy took the picture and I let go of Nina.

"Thank you" Nina said before hugging me.

"No problem," I said hugging her back. I heard a cell phone camera click and looked at Amber. _**  
><strong>_

"It wasn't me!" Amber defended **(**_**AN: hehe it's a secret.)**_

I let go of Nina and, we all left the house at 8:30, and we walked to the dance. It was held outside the school in the clearing.

When we got to the school, we stood there staring at the amazing decorations.

There was lanterns dangling above us and flowers covered the ground. There were tables with white table cloths and light green chairs to our right, and a wood layout was placed in the middle of the clearing, I think it was supposed to be a dance floor? There was of course a table for food and punch which was decorated with flower petals spread out all over it.

"Okay, ready guys?" I asked them

They nodded.

"Nina, please do the honors." I asked her

She nodded.

"Sibuna?" She put her right hand over her eye

"Sibuna." We responded

I sent Amber and Patricia to look for Joy. I told them once they found her keep her distracted. Us guys and Nina looked for Fabian If my plan works out; He wasn't going to be with Joy all night.

Patricia stood near the school entrance and texted me.

_She's in the bathroom._

_-Patricia_

I looked at her and nodded. We found Fabian by the good table getting a drink. I sent Nina over to him to ask him to dance.

_**Please Work?**_

**Nina's POV**

I walked over to Fabian who was by the food table getting a drink.

"Hey Fabian." I said looking at my feet

"Hey Nina, have you seen Joy?" He asked

"No but..." I shook my head

"But what?" He asked

"I was wondering if you would mind dancing with me?" I asked shyly

"You and Me?" He asked

"Yah, you know, just two friends dancing together..."

"Umm…Yah sure..." He said looking around for Joy.

I pulled him towards the dance floor and a slow song started playing. I put my arms around his neck and he gently put his hands on my waist

**I have some convincing to do...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yah, I know it's short but it's very important:) Chp. 8 should be up now!<strong>_

_**Please Review?/!**_

_**_Manda**_


	8. She always ruins everything!

**Here's Chp. 8! :)**

**Please Review?/!**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>The Stole Love Potion<p>

Chp. 8

**Nina's POV**

I lead Fabian to the dance for and awkwardly put my arms around his neck. He was hesitant about put his hands on my waist but eventually he did.  
>We continued to sway there for about 5 minutes before I had the courage to say something.<p>

"So? How's Joy?" I asked him

"Umm… sh-she's good..." He said

"That's g-good..." I looked down at my feet.

"Nina?" He asked

"Yah?" I looked up at him

"I'm sorry about what happened between us. I really am. I never meant to hurt you." He said looking my in the eyes

I was beginning to get lost in his eyes, but I still had to answer.

"Hey, it's alright. I mean Joy's a great girl, she did give you a love potion to make you fall in love with her but you know she's great" ! I mumbled the whole love potion thing to myself kind of hoping he heard hear me.

"What was that?" he asked

"What was what?" I lied

"The last part?" He asked

"Joy's a great girl?" I said

"The one before that." He spun me around as we continued to dance

"It's alright?"

"No the one after that." He laughed

"Oh! Joy gave you a love potion to make you fall in love with her!" I said

"Yah! That's the one!" He said

"It's true!" I said

"What? Nina, Love potions don't exist!" He said

"Oh really? You believe that there's such a thing as an elixir of life but not a love potion?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice

"Yah! Where Would Joy even get a love potion?" He asked

"I don't know! Maybe Victor?"

He laughed and spun me around.

"Nina, Come on. Joy wouldn't do that to me. Would she?" He looked me in the eyes

I looked at him and he started to lean towards me  
>I leaned towards him looking constantly from his eyes to his lips. When we were about an inch apart I heard Jerome's plan crash and burn...<p>

**Joy's POV** _(when Nina and Fabian were dancing)_

When I came back from the bathroom I started to walk over to the dance for but then out of nowhere Patricia and Amber stood right in front of my crossing their arms.

"Hey boyfriend- stealer!" Amber growled

"Hey there airhead!" I retorted

"Joy..." Patricia scolded

"What? You're defending her? Why? I thought I was your best friend!" I yelled

"You were until you became snobby and arrogant!" Patricia yelled back

"Ugh! You know what? Fine! I don't need you! Now move so I can dance with MY boyfriend!" I yelled

They didn't move.  
>I tried walking around them but they just kept blocking me<p>

After 5 minutes of playing our stupid game of blockade I finally pushed through only to find Nina and Fabian's lips and in a part

**"NINA MARTIN!"** I yelled

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think's going to happen? <strong>_

_**Please Review?/!**_

_**_Manda**_


	9. Catfights: Bad

**Hey Guys! Sorry I took so long to upload this chp. I was debating if it should be parted in 2? In the end it turned out to be 1 chp:P**

**Anyways, Sadly there are only i think 2 chapters left in this story but I a surprise for you guys! (Hint- Hint I've never done it before)**

**So, as always PLEASE REVIEW?/!**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

><p>The Stolen Love Potion<p>

Chp. 9

**Nina's POV**

"Nina get away from him!" Joy yelled prying me and Fabian away from each other.

"Joy I can explain!" Fabian exclaimed

"Oh don't worry Fabes, I know it's not your fault, it this reject here's fault!" She yelled

"Oh really? I'm the reject!" I yelled back

"That's right! Just because Fabian doesn't love you anymore doesn't mean it gives you right to try to steal him back!" Joy got up in my face

"Well Joy, Sorry to burst your little crazy bubble but I know all about you little love potion! And it just occured to me that with or without the love potion Fabian will never love you!" I yelled

"That's it!" Joy yelled before attacking me. There was some scratching and hair-pulling involved...

Let's just say things weren't pretty.

* * *

><p>"That's- That's Enough!" Jerome yelled while prying Joy's hand away from neck.<p>

"Stay out of this Jerome! Let me go!" Joy yelled

"Yah! Let her go! So she can continue being the nut-job she already is!" Fabian pulled me up and held my arms back

"You little-!" Joy tried to get out of Jerome's grasp

"Get this through your thick head! Fabian loves me not you! Right Fabian?" Joy asked still being held back

"Umm Y-?" Fabian stuttered

"Fabian wait." I said turning around to face him

"Kiss me? And if you still love Joy, you can be with her. I'll never try to break you two up again. Please Fabian?" I pleaded

He looked at Joy and she shook her head

"Nina I-" he said before I cut him off with a kiss

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know it was short but it was going to be shorter! And Sadly, this story is coming to an end...( 2 more chps left) <strong>

**But I HAVE SOME GREAT NEWS TO BE ANNOUNCED WHEN YOU READ THE LAST CHP!**

**SO Please Review?/!**

**_Manda**


	10. Finally!

**Hey Guys! There's one chapter left after this one! Remember! I some BIG news for you guys!**

**So on with the story! I know that this chapter is kind of short, so I'll work extra hard to make the next chapter:)**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! THOUGH I REALLY WISH I DID!**

**Please Review?/!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Stolen Love Potion<p>

Chp. 10

**Fabian's POV**  
>"Nina I'm-" I tried to say but she kissed me.<br>Nina kissed me.  
>Joy's not going to like this. In fact I think I hear her screaming in the background.<p>

**Nina's POV**  
>I grabbed Fabian by the shoulders and kissed him. I heard Joy scream at Jerome to let her go but nobody's attacking me.<p>

That's a good sign.

A few seconds after I kissed Fabian, surprisingly he kissed back. I let go of his shoulders and wrapped my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around my waist.

_I think its working! _

_Yes!  
><em>

Me and Fabian just stood there in the middle of the dance floor kissing until I pulled back. The rest of Sibuna surrounded us blocking off everyone else's view.

"Fabian?" I asked

He blinked and rubbed his eyes a few times.

"Fabian?" I asked again

"Nina? W-what happened? Where am I?" Fabian asked completely disoriented

"Fabian!" I hugged him

"Is anybody going to tell me what's going on?" He laughed

"Later, but I need to ask you something, do you still love Joy?" I held him by his shoulders

"What? Still? I never started?" He said confused

That's when I hugged him again.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! YOU DID! YOU DID LOVE ME FABIAN! THE STUPID POTION MUST HAVE WARN OFF!" Joy screamed at Fabian. Jerome let her go and she stomped towards us

"So you stole my potion!" Victor came in

"NO!" Joy lied

"YES! YES SHE DID! She used it on Fabian!" Patricia yelled

"Patricia? How could you!" Joy yelled at her

"Joy, what you did to Nina and Fabian was wrong! I have too! I'm Sorry…" Patricia defended

"You are in big trouble young lady!" Victor scolded grabbing Joy's arm

"UGH! THIS IS NOT OVER! I WILL TEAR YOU TWO APART! YOU MARK MY WORDS!" Joy threatened. She ripped her arm way from Victor's grasp and stomped back to the house.

"I told you she was crazy!" Amber said

"You got to admit, in the end my plans always work." Jerome said

"Thank you." I laughed hugging him  
>He hugged me and I called amber and the rest of them over for a group hug<p>

We all pulled away and continued on with the dance.

"Fabian! It's great to have you back dude!" Mick said patting on the back

"Yah, we're so happy you're not with Joy anymore, Fabian." Mara said

"Seriously? Is anybody going to tell me what happened to me?" Fabian exclaimed

"Long story short, Joy gave you a love potion; you fell in love with her and dumped me. But then we found out about love potion, Jerome made this plan, which surprisingly worked and here we are!

To be honest; for this past week I've wanted to rip Joy's head off." I explained

He laughed.

"Don't worry; I'm never going back there again." Fabian pulled me to the dance floor and we started dancing

"Aww! I'm so happy you two are back together!" Amber and Alfie said dancing next to us

The dance continued until 1:30 in the morning

"Fabian, would you fancy walking home with me?" I asked in my best British accent

"Sure. I would "fancy" that!" He said in his best American accent

We laughed and I held my hand out, He took it and we walked home with our fingers intertwined.

**Finally...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. But... Erm.. the next chapter won't be up for a long time: Sorry...**

**Please Review?/!**

**_Manda**


	11. The End and The Beginning

**Hey Guys! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! And that surprise I've been telling you about, well I think it's time to tell you...**

** THERES GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! I'm SO EXCITED! I've NEVER done a sequel before and I really hope you guys like it!**

**Anyways, here's Chp. 11 Please Review and tell me if you actually read the sequel:p **

**Because I didn't really get alot of reviews for this story, I got like 57 reviews on my other story and on this story I currently have like 39? 57_39**

**So yah I'm gonna stop talking now so you can read!**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW?/!**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**Oh wait! SEASON 2 was confirmed! I'm so exicted but of course who isn't! Right? There's going to be a new character in season 2! He's american and goth punk I think?**

**Okay, Okay, I'll shut up now See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>The Stolen Love Potion<p>

Chp. 11

**Fabian's POV**  
>Nina and I walked home together; holding each other's hands swinging them between us with every step we took.<p>

"Was I really that bad?" I asked

"Not you, Joy. She was so annoying! She kept saying you were hers, putting me down, and if looks could kill I would have been dead on Monday."

She explained

"Oh, sorry." I apologized looking down

"Hey," She stopped and lifted my chin up so I looked he in the eyes.

"It's not your fault. You were under a spell. You're pretty innocent"

"Thanks?"

She laughed and we continued walking

"So you and Jerome seem closer now?" I asked awkwardly

"Oh yah, I guess. I mean he's the one who kept me occupied over the week, so I didn't think about you and Joy the whole time since Amber was busy helping with dance preparations and everything."

"Occupied?" I asked

"Yah, umm he kept trying to make me laugh when Joy passed by us by imitating her, umm whenever someone talked about you and Joy he'd try to change the subject. He's just been so comforting from the beginning actually. He's like the big brother I never had." she explained

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well obviously, I don't have a brother and, I don't Jerome's just nicer to me now I guess? I feel like he's someone I can count on." She replied

We kept on walking until I stopped her.

"I'm sorry Nina."

"For what? Like I said you were pretty innocent" she said

"Were?" I teased

"You know what I mean." She play fully shoved my shoulder.

"Anyways, I really am sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry I fell in love with Joy, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I didn't mean to really- I," I rambled on because I knew how much pain I caused her

"Fabian. Fabian! It's okay!" she stopped me

"No it's not, when you said that Jerome was someone you could count on, I made me think that maybe you don't think you can count on me anymore?"

"Fabian. I do. I know I can count on you. You've stood beside me since, well ever since! Since the first night we went up to the attic, since the time when you tried to take the blame for me when Victor was asking us who went up to the attic at Amber's party, since the time when we thought that the mystery was over and Patricia and Amber bailed. Fabian you've always been there for me. I know that you'd only truly leave me if it was important or if you were under a magic love spell."

I stopped walking and hugged her. I pulled away and she kissed me on my cheek.

Fortunately, it was dark so I was hoping she didn't see my cheeks turning red

She put her head on my shoulder and we continued to walk.

We walked in silence until we got to the front of Anubis house. She lifted her head off my shoulder and said,

"Fabian? Can I ask you something?" she asked

"Sure, love"

"Do you love me Fabian? You know, since you don't love Joy?" She asked shyly

"Yes Nina with all my heart. No matter what potion or spell somebody puts on me." I assured

"I love you too Fabian. Always have, always will. She said

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. I pulled her closer and leaned down, until finally our lips touched. They molded together so perfectly. I wish we could've stayed like this but then I heard a too familiar squeal.

Me and Nina pulled away and found our ever so nosy house mates clapping for us.

"Is there like no privacy? At all?" I laughed

"Not when you live with us!" Amber, Jerome, and Alfie said

We laughed and I placed my arm around Nina shoulder and we walked into the house.

(Oh, you thought the story was done? Nope! Not quite yet ;])

**Jerome's POV**  
>We all walked into the house and sank into the common room couches<p>

"G'night guys! Mara and I and going to turn in now. Bye!" Patricia and Mara left.

"I'm going to turn in too, night guys." Mick left

"See you in the room dude. Night guys! "Alfie left

"I think we should go to bed too."  
>Fabian said<p>

Nina nodded. "Good night and thanks again Jerome." She gave me a one-armed hug and left with Fabian.

I looked at amber

"I'm so tired! If I don't get to bed now I'll have eye bags until Monday... Next month!" Amber complained

"Night Jerome!" She walked out of the room

Oh that reminds me!

I ran after her and caught her just before she reached the stairs.

_Boy, she walks pretty slow._

"Amber! Amber wait!" I called after her

"Yah?" She turned around

"What are you planning on doing with that picture you took of me and Nina hugging?" I asked

"What picture? I didn't take a picture of you and Nina?" she said looking at me like I was crazy

"But I thought I heard your camera click?"

"Nope, maybe someone else took it. Not me." She shook her head.

"Oh. Well okay? Good night." I said

"Night." She walked up the stairs

Hmm... If it wasn't Amber? Then who took the picture? I'm sure I heard a camera go off...

**THE END... for now ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it! <strong>

**Special Thanks to my Friend _CrimsonLove11_ Thanks for being a great friend and always supporting me!**

**SEASON 2: 2012, New guy: Burkely Duffield, and a new mystery? I'm SO VERY EXCITED!**

**Bye Guys! See you in the sequel! **

**PLEASE REVIEW?/!**

**_Manda (Ta-Ta- For-Now!)**

**:)**


End file.
